


Tim and Julie Ship50 Fills

by m7storyteller



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Tim/Julie related fic from the ships50 livejournal community.  Incomplete at this time, but hopefully it will be in the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. #17 Regret - Everybody Has Regrets

If someone asked Tim Riggins if he had any regrets in his life, he would tell him that he did, because it was the truth.  In the years since that eventful football game when Jason got hurt, he had gotten so many regrets.  He regretted not visiting his best friend at the hospital when he was there, not visiting him at the rehab clinic until that night the coach made them go.    
  
He regretted that night after Coach made them run sprints in the rain, he and Lyla crossed a line that they never should have crossed in the first place, and that he couldn't be a man and tell Jason, or end it before it even started.  He hated that he had hurt Tyra by being with Lyla, knowing that the two of them weren't friends at all.    
  
He regretted ever getting involved with his next door neighbor, only to think that it would be more than it was, and that it had led to him moving out when she moved in with Billy.  He had regrets that came with staying with Mindy's friend, the crazy drug dealer who was obsessed with his ferrets and didn't know to wear clothes over his underwear.  Yet, he couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for him being all wacko that he wouldn't have been able to stay with the Taylor's, and to learn what it was like to be part of a family, for the first time in his life.  
  
That was another regret of Tim's, having gone to that party with Julie, and leaving her alone to get drunk, before being pawed at by Riley, some boy from her English class.  When he threatened him about looking at her, touching her, or just being around her, he meant every single word that came out of his mouth, and to this day, he still did.  He didn't know that it would be his attempt to get her settled down in her room without her parents finding out that she was drunk that would be the one thing to get him kicked out of the Taylor house by Coach.   
  
In the end, he was better for it, and the proof of his regret for that night was right there in front of his eyes, the night Julie Taylor came to his house to apologize, before her father did the same thing, telling him he was honorable for taking care of his daughter the way that he did.  
  
So, yeah, he did have regrets, plenty of them, and they ran all over the place, from the stupid, like having sex with his best friend's girl, to the just plain craziest things that he have ever done, like stealing three-thousand dollars from the drug dealer who had beat the crap out of him.  And out of all of that, there was one thing that he didn't regret, and knew that he couldn't regret even if he wanted to, and it was all about the girl, no, the woman that was lying beside him sound asleep, wearing one of his T-shirts that she normally slept in.    
  
He did not regret falling in love with Julie Taylor, the epitome of the words 'good girl', and he wouldn't regret loving her and their children for the rest of his life.


	2. 02. #14 Bitch, please - He's a Winner, My Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14 - Bitch, please. Julie confronts Lyla when she tries to tell her she could do much better than Tim. Admittedly not very Lyla Garrity friendly as that was my feelings at the time.

"He's going to ruin you, you know that right?  He's going to ruin your reputation and turn you into the latest in the gossip mill.", Lyla said, looking at Julie with concern in her eyes, "You're just going to be the next notch in his belt when he's done with you and there isn't going to be anything that you can do about it."  
  
Julie looked at her, "I think that I can take care of myself."  
  
"That's what they all think, right before he gets under their skin.  You might think that you're the special one, that you're going to be the one that he'll date for the rest of high school, maybe into college, but you aren't.", Lyla said in response, "Not that Tim's going to college or anything like that, he's never put himself in the position to do that.  The only position he's ever been able to put himself in is something for football or between a girls legs."  
  
"You'd know something about that, wouldn't you?.", Julie said, rolling her eyes, "What do you want Lyla?  I got somewhere I need to be."  
  
Lyla shook her head, "Nothing, I just wanted you to know what you're getting yourself into by getting together with Tim Riggins.  I really hate to see you get hurt, to become bitter when he's done with you.  It would really be a shame to see that happen to someone like you."  
  
"And by becoming bitter you mean by being like you?", Julie asked, closing her backpack, before slinging it over her shoulder, "Because it sure seems to me that you're bitter for someone that claims to be all about God.  And for someone that is always talking about that guy you do the radio show with, about how great he is, and how you're glad to be with him, you sure seem concerned about something that has absolutely nothing to do with you."  
  
"I'm not, not about that...", Lyla started, "I just don't want to see you get hurt by Tim when you realize that he can't change who he is."  
  
"Oh, please!", Julie shouted, standing in front of Lyla with her hands on her hips, the look in her eyes reminding everyone of who her mother and who her father was, "I know why you're doing this, why you're condemning Tim, and it's sad.  It's sad, and it's pathetic."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about.", Lyla said, not liking where Julie was going.

Julie nodded her head, "Actually, I do.  You're jealous, Lyla.  You're jealous of the fact that Tim had managed to get his life together, to know what he wants to do with it, and who's going to be in it.  You're jealous that you're not the girl that's going to be there when he graduates college with a full scholarship to TMU, you're jealous that you're not going to be able to say 'That's my boyfriend!  Tim Riggins is my boyfriend.', while he's out there playing the game that he loves.  You're jealous that it's going to be me...", she pointed at herself with a finger, "...that is going to be there attending his games, shouting those words.  Cheering him on, being the girl that he wants there, to see him do what he does best.  I'm the one that gets to do that because I'm his girlfriend, I'm the girl that he's going to be dating through the rest of high school and into college, maybe during college.  I'm the one that gets to be with him, to see him grow as a person, to be the person that he wants to be with because I don't have unreasonable expectations.  It's me that he wants to be with, not you...and I think that it's time that you just accept that, and deal with it."  
  
Julie ignored Lyla, as she opened her mouth to defend herself, as she continued on, "You had your chance with Tim, and you blew it.  And now that you've seen who he has become, and who he can be, you want him back, and I hate to tell you, but that's not going to happen.  Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be, because Tim's expecting me and I don't want to let him down.", she started to leave, before she turned back around to face Lyla, "He might have been a loser when he was interested in you, but he's a winner now, and he's my winner, Lyla...not yours."  
  
With those words, Julie walked away, having felt better that she had put Lyla Garrity into her place once and for all.  
 


	3. 03. #19 Denial - Two Pink Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie can't really believe what she's seeing...so she denies, denies, denies.

"No...it's has to be defective, that's all there is to it, because I'm not.  I'm just really, really late, and this one is broken, and well I'm not...", Julie said, as she looked at the back of the box that was sitting on the bathroom counter for the umpteenth time, "...I mean, we're always careful, and so...I'm just not.  It has to be wrong."  
  
She carefully re-read the instructions that was printed on the back of the box, mentally going over the steps in her head to see if she might have missed a step or something.  It was as she sat down on the closed toilet seat that she let out a sigh, while glancing at the slim white stick that was laying on the edge of the counter, with two bright pink lines a person had to be blind not to see them.  It was hard to believe that something so small could tell someone something so big, so life changing.  And that it could do it in three long, tortuous minutes, which was long enough for her to start to bite every single one of her fingernails and to start in on the skin surrounding them.  
  
She knew when and where it had happened.  It was the night after the Panthers had gone to State once again, this time under the leadership of their coach, and her fiancé, Tim Riggins, and won, which wasn't anything all that surprising to anyone from Dillon, Texas.  That night, instead of going home like everyone else did, they had decided to stay in Dallas for the night, and that night, was one of the most amazing nights that she had ever spent with him.  They had made love in the bed, on the floor, in the shower, in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles, on the couch, against the wall, anywhere there was a flat, none moving surface wasn't safe from the two of them and their need to be together.  
  
And it was that night, that their lives were going to change, even though neither one of them knew it, until this moment, as she sat in the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test, while he was in the living room...talking to her parents.  For the life of her, she had no idea why she decided to take the test in the house where she had spent her high school years, but she did, and there wasn't denying it, even if she wanted to.  She, Julie Taylor, daughter of Eric and Tami Taylor, was pregnant by one of those Riggins brothers as her brother had put it that one night a long time ago, when he thought she couldn't hear him.  She smirked as his words replayed in her head, while thinking, _if only he knew then what he knows now when he told mom that when I told them about Matt._  
  
Shaking her head, she snapped herself back to where she was, which was currently sitting in the bathroom, and she sighed.  She knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in her current state of so-called denial about what she already knew was true, but had taken the test to confirm, for long, but she could certainly entertain the idea.  Inside, she knew that as soon as she said the words, she would be out of denial, and into reality...being that she was pregnant with Tim's baby.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she stood up, brushing her hands down the front of her jean skirt, before looking at herself in the mirror, looking for any signs of change to her body that she might have missed.  The only difference that she could see was in her breasts, and how they had taken on a life of their own, which in a way, they had.  Placing the test back into it's box, she tucked it into her purse, before exiting the bathroom before someone came knocking.  
  
"Honey, we were just talking about getting some dinner.", Tami said, as Julie walked into the living room, with a look that she had never seen before on her daughter's face, "Are you feeling all right, Jules?"  
  
"I'm fine.", she said, seeing her father and Tim talking about the championship game in the way that only could, and she sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to tell him about the baby until they went home.  Dropping her purse down onto the couch beside Tim, she looked at her mother, "What were you thinking for dinner?", she asked, silently thinking, _I've been in denial this long, what is a few more hours going to hurt?  And then when we get home,  I'll tell him...and then he can be the one in a state of denial for a little while before our lives change again._


	4. 04. #46 Green - The Last Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Julie discussing the color of his eyes.

"Blue."  
  
"Green."  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Green."  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Damn it, Julie, I think that I'd know what color my own eyes are.", he said, looking at her, and saw the smile she was currently giving the magazine she was reading, "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I am a Taylor after all. It's in my blood.", she answered, as she looked at him with her own green eyes, "We don't know how not to have the last word. What else did you expect?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know...didn't expect you to still be talking about what color my eyes are when we both know that they are green."  
  
"Fine, whatever.", she said, turning back to her magazine. They were both quiet when she murmured softly, more to herself that to him, "They're blue."  
  
"Green."  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Green."  
  
"Blue...oof!", she giggled when her mouth was covered with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she happily let him have the last word...at least for now.


	5. 05. #18 Emotions - It Was Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Julie that one week out of the month is totally worth it.

For one week a month, Tim willing put up with the emotions that came with being involved with a Taylor woman.  It had taken some time to get use to the up and downs that came when it was that time for her, but in the end, it was worth it.  It was worth the boxes of tissue he would find in the most unusual the places, the last one being in the freezer when she was looking for the ice cream he had bought when she asked him to go to the grocery store for it.  He had gotten so use to it, that he knew exactly what was going to happen and when.   
  
The first two days, she would be full of energy, cleaning around the house, singing along to music from the 80's, using the broom handle as a microphone in between sweeps of the floor, only for the second day to be followed with her laying in bed, not wanting to get up except to go to the bathroom.  Then the crying would start, mostly thanks to the chick-flicks she ordered from Netflix, which ended up in the slaughter of the tissue boxes he would still find days after she was done with them.  After a day of crying, the anger would start, which was when he knew to stay away and not to show his face until she went to sleep, just as long as she had her favorite ice cream on hand, if she needed it.  When the crying and the anger was gone, they were replaced with a quiet, more peaceful Julie, who he would find sitting up in their bed, a heating pad on top of the covers, with a book propped up on her raised knees.  He had learned that Julie's taste in books went more to the trashy romance novels that he knew Tyra kept her in supply of, during that time, and when the fifth day came around, she was more and more herself, trading the romance novels for her favorite writers, less tissue boxes, and less ice cream.  
  
The sixth day was the transitional day from the up and down whirlwind of emotions that she'd throw at him, along with her endless apologizes for being such a bitch the pass week.  He always told her she didn't have to apologize, because she put up with a lot of his crap and didn't complain, so he didn't think he had a right to complain about her for that one week out of the month.  He didn't really have a right to complain about that, given what almost always happens on the last day, the seventh day.   
  
It had become something of an expectation for Tim to come home to find her wearing one of his shirts and pretty much nothing else.  As soon as his shoes were off, and his things were dropped onto the floor, he was blessed with the full-force of an incredibly horny Julie, who couldn't wait to get her hands on him, and often helping with his belt and zipper so that she could have her way with him.  And so, it was normal for him, as he laid with a sleeping, naked Julie in his arms, to close his eyes in bliss, because even though for one week he never knew what kind of emotions he was going to deal with Julie, in the end, it was worth it.


	6. 06. #35 Sexual - Three Words She Never Thought He'd Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tells Julie how he feels about her.

"Hey, Jules?", Tim started, as they laid on the couch at his house, watching a movie, "Remember the other day when you asked me how I felt about you and I never answered you?"  
  
"Yeah.", she answered, not bothering to lift her head from where it was resting on his chest, listening as he sighed, "Well, the thing is...I didn't know how to tell you how I feel about you without sounding like Saracen."  
  
Hearing that, she lifted up her head, "What do you mean sounding like Saracen?"  
  
"You know how he stutters and stuff...I didn't want to do that when I told you.", he answered/

She smiled, "Tell me what?"  
  
Threading a hand through her hair, while the other pulled her up so that their faces were close, he looked her in the eyes, and answered her, "What I want from you isn't just sex, Jules, because my feelings aren't always about sex when it comes to you."  
  
"Really?", she asked, puzzled about what he was getting at.

He nodded his head, "Yeah...what I'm saying, is that I love you, Jules."  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he started to regret them, until he saw the way her eyes had lit up, and a smile broke across her face, "I never thought I'd hear you say that, Tim. I never thought I would."  
  
Before he could say anything, she kissed him long and hard on the mouth, before pulling away, "I love you, too."


	7. 07. #26 Pink - Pink or Blue, That is the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Julie find out if they're having a boy or a girl.

It was way too quiet in the examination room as they waited for the doctor to tell them if they were having a boy or a girl.  Julie looked up at Tim, who was watching the monitor as the woman moved the scanner and around Julie stomach, until she stopped.  Clicking a few keys she smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by Tim, "Well, which is it, Doc?  It is pink or blue?"  
  
"I'd say pink.", she answered, and Tim groaned, while Julie grinned, seeing the look of fake horror on Tim's face.  While he might look like he didn't like the idea of having a girl, that's all he could talk about at night when they were alone in bed, just before going to sleep.  About how he wanted a little girl that looked like Julie, with Julie quickly saying that a little girl with Tim's eyes wouldn't hurt either.  Before either of them could say anything, the doctor made a little noise that had the two of them looking at her, concern on their faces.

It was Julie that spoke first, trying to sit up as she done so, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong...I'm sorry, Julie, I didn't mean to scare you.", the woman said, shaking her head, "It's just that, I think that blue's good too."  
  
"Blue.", Julie repeated, "But I thought that you just said pink."  
  
Clicking the print key on the keyboard in front of her, she smiled, "I did say pink, and now I'm saying blue, as in pink and blue.", she tapped the monitor with her pen, "Right there is your little girl, and right there...", she tapped the monitor again, "...is your little boy."  
  
She looked at the two of them, "Congratulations, you're having twins."  
  
"Twins.", Tim said, looking at Julie, who was looking at the picture on the screen with wide eyes, "But I thought that there was only one heart beat."  
  
"Sometimes, with twins their heart will beat at the same time.  Which, is the case with your babies, but there are definitely two babies inside of you, Julie.  Two healthy, strong babies.", she explained, as Julie sat up on the examination table, her eyes still glued to the monitor, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine.", Julie stammered, tossing Tim a look, "Can't do anything half-way, can you?"  
  
Tim just grinned at her, letting her know his answer, unable to help the male pride that was stirring inside of him at knowing that not only will they be having a little girl but also a little boy.  Clearing her throat, the doctor looked at the two of them as she handed both of them a print out of the ultrasound, "Your babies first pictures.  I'll let you get dressed, then go see Laura for your next appointment.  With twins, we're going to have to be rearranging your appointments to keep a better eye on you and your babies."  
  
Julie nodded her head, "Okay."  
  
As soon as the two of them were alone, Julie looked at him, "Twins...we're having twins, Tim."  
  
"I know, I heard.", he said, "Are you all right with that?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, before nodding her head, "Oh, yeah.  I mean, I wasn't expecting to be having twins, but if I am, then I am.", she looked at him, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm great.", he said, a big smile on his face, "Not only one but two babies with you as their mom, hell, yeah...", he looked at her, with a gleam in his eyes, as he held up the picture to look at their babies, "I think I'd even go so far as to say that I'm tickled pink."


	8. 08. #25 Contradictions - Contradictions and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tells Tim she knows he cares...even if he doesn't show it.

"You, Tim Riggins, are a walking, talking contradiction.", Julie said, as she stood behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Hearing her, he looked over her shoulder at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Julie just smiled at him, "You know exactly what I mean, Tim.  You walk around like you don't have a care in the world, that you don't care about people think when it comes to you, but really, on the inside, you do care."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Jules.", he said, starting to where she was standing.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Now, see it's possible that maybe, perhaps, you want me to think that, but it's true."  
  
Before he could open his mouth to answer her, she continued on, "You don't want people to see that you're an actual caring person who cares about others, and what happens to them.  You care because you helped Jason fix Mr. Garrity's old house so that he could go be with Erin and Noah.  You care because you want your brother to be happy with Mindy, because for whatever reason they're in love.  You care about a lot, Tim, you just don't want people to know because if they did, then they'd use it against you if they could."  
  
"Jules, you need to stop.", he growled.

Julie shook her head, "No, I won't, because this might be the only reason that I get say this.  When you stayed with us, you cared for Gracie, helped my mom and my dad, helped me when I saw Matt with Carlotta and saved me from Riley."  
  
At the mention of the name of the boy that had plans for Julie at the party, Tim's eyes darkened with anger, something that didn't go unnoticed by Julie, "If you didn't care, Tim, then why did your eyes just go dark like they do when you hear something you don't like to hear?  Why do you not want people to care about you?  Why don't you want me to care about you?"  
  
Tim looked at her, the questions in her eyes, and he sighed, "Because one day I'm going to screw things up, and then you aren't going to care about what I do.  And I don't want you to care, Jules, because one day you're going to realize that I'm not worth it..."  
  
Tim's words were stopped when Julie kissed him, brushing her lips over his, before pulling back to look at him, "And that's where you're wrong, Tim, so wrong.  You're so worth it, despite what anyone thinks, does, says about you, and what you think about yourself.  I love that you care about people, despite the fact that you don't want to.  I love you, Tim Riggins, and it's about time you start to accept that I care about what you think, say and do, because you're worth it, contradictions and all."


	9. 09. #32 Far Away - Until the Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie wants Tim to stay away, far, far away...

"I mean it, Tim, say away from me.  Don't come near me, don't talk to me, don't come near me.", Julie growled, her eyes looking everywhere but at him, "I'm serious, Tim.  Don't even touch me!"  
  
"You said that you were serious the last time too, and look where we're at.", he said, coming to stand next to her, taking her hand in his.

Julie snatched it away, hissing at him, "What did I say about not touching me?"  
  
The woman who was in the room with them looked at him with sympathy, "She doesn't mean it, Tim.  It happens all the time and in the end, she doesn't mean it."  
  
"Oh, I do.", Julie snarled, "Just stay the hell away from me.  Stay far, far away."  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the look of anger on Julie's face disappeared, to be replaced with one of guilt, "Oh, Tim, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that.  I don't know what came over me, it's like I'm possessed or something."  
  
"That one wasn't bad at all.", the nurse said, "At least you didn't hit him with the pitcher this time.  You're almost there, Julie."  
  
"You keep saying that.", Julie said, lifting her head to look at the woman, "But you're just telling me that to make me happy, because I'm not close at all.  It's going to take forever.  I blame you, Tim Riggins, you and your monster size sperm.  I should have never let you near me.  Every time you are, I get pregnant."  
  
"Now, you really don't mean _that_.", he said, "As I remember it, and I remember it well, I wasn't the only one that was enjoying myself that night."  
  
She huffed at him, a look of indigence on her face.  Opening her mouth to speak, any words that were going to come out where stopped with a cry, as another contraction came out, "I hate you!  I hate you, Tim Riggins for doing this to me!  Get away from me.  Just go and leave me alone!"

***  
  
Thirty-three hours after Julie Riggins had arrived at the hospital with labor pains, she gave birth to the set of twins she had been expecting with Tim.  A boy and a girl, both of whom were nestled in their hospital bassinets.  She looked at her babies, who were sound asleep beside her, before looking at her husband, "I should have known."  
  
"Known what?", he asked, only for her to raise an eyebrow at him.

Julie huffed, "That they were going to be just like their daddy...taking their own sweet time."  
  
Tim just grinned at her, "Still want me gone?"  
  
"Not until next time.", she said, with a wink, before looking back at her sleeping children.


	10. 10. #31 First Meeting - Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim plans on trying to hook up with the pretty girl at the cookout, that is until he realize who he's talking to.

The first time that Tim Riggins ever laid eyes on Julie Taylor was at a bar-b-cue what Buddy Garrity had decided to throw, welcoming Coach Taylor and his family to Dillon.  He saw her standing off to the side, making small talk with some girl, looking as if she wanted to be anywhere but where she was.  He didn't know who she was, who she was there with, what she was doing, but one thing he did know was that she was pretty, and he wanted to know just how pretty she was.  
  
Taking a sip of the beer he had snuck in with Tyra's help, he began to make his way to the girl in question, nodding his head and muttering words whenever he was spoken to.  He wasn't stopping for anyone if it kept him from getting to her, even if it was the mayor of Dillon herself.  Just as he started to make his approach, he stopped to take another glance at her, liking what he saw.  She had long blonde hair that stopped just above her waist, full pink lips that would be perfect for kissing as well as some other things that danced through his mind, as well as a nice rack, and from the looks of it an equally nice ass.   If things went the way he hoped they would, he would know just how nice her rack and her ass looked.  Nodding at his plan of action, he moved to stand next to her, beer still in hand.  
  
It was just as he was about to talk to her, a man came up beside him, "Tim, I see you've met Julie."  
  
"Yes, sir.", he answered, hoping he would go away and leave them alone.  His hopes were dashed as the man continued to talk, about her dad and how the hopes of Dillon were on his shoulders, how he hoped they weren't putting too much pressure on him by telling him if he lost any games he'd be fired.  After a minute, he left, and Tim let out a breath, "So..."  
  
"So...", she nodded her head, "I'm Julie."  
  
"Tim.", he said, "But I think you already know that."  
  
"I do.", she answered, "Are you one of the guys that are on my Dad's team?"  
  
Tim started to nod his head, only to stare at her, "Your Dad's team?"  
  
"Yeah.", she said, nodding her head, "I thought you heard Mr. Garrity when he introduced us to everyone earlier when we arrived?"  
  
Seeing that he wasn't getting what she was telling him, she sighed, "I'm Julie Taylor, my dad is the new coach of the Panthers?  Eric Taylor, or I guess it would be Coach Taylor to you."  
  
The next words out of his mouth wasn't ones she was expecting to hear at all, as he walked away, "Fuck me."


End file.
